


On Her Majesty's Service

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Crack, Humor, M/M, Slash, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: for WTF Mystrade 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Mystrade 2017


End file.
